


Chasing The Night

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Ramones
Genre: Bossy Johnny is the only Johnny, Changing Tenses, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, This Is STUPID, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has laid there and plotted all the ways he'd personally break each and every one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a Ramones song of the same name.

It's not something Johnny thinks about frequently and he's not too keen on lying to himself, but every once in a while, on nights like this, it crosses his mind. His imagination wanders into dark places when he's all alone and everything becomes colorful and vivid as Johnny shuts his eyes. Johnny sighs after he settles into his mattress, running his hands down his bare chest as he secretly plots all the ways he'd make them all squirm just for his satisfaction.

He would probably start with C.J. seeing as how he's the youngest out of all of them and because he's been known to run his mouth. Johnny would love nothing more than to shut C.J. up, not indefinitely but at least for a good long while. Maybe teach him to respect people with years and authority that far exceeds his own. Johnny's hands disappear underneath his blanket as his brain works overtime to construct the perfect scenario of teaching C.J. a lesson.

**Johnny imagines the scene taking place after a show and C.J. has been particularly cocky, showing off just because he's a Ramone and thinking he can get away with anything because of that fact. The Ramones took things seriously and they were hardly a joke, so when Johnny was finally alone with the fresh-faced bassist he made this point apparent to the younger Ramone.**

**John would strip C.J. bare from the waist down, discarding his stylishly torn jeans and underwear aside before bending him over his lap and ordering him to keep still no matter what. C.J. would be mouthy, fighting and resisting at first but eventually caving when Johnny would say something decidedly threatening. Perhaps he'd threaten to kick C J. out of the band if he didn't comply or maybe force him to do something more intimate but equally humiliating as being spanked.**

**There would be no words at first, nothing to give away when or exactly how hard Johnny would bring his calloused hand down across C.J. bare skin. He would take the younger Ramone by surprised, drawing out gasps and tiny noises as he's left with a stinging sensation in the palm of his hand that makes it tingle with an itch that can't be scratched. C.J. would be left with the same sensation as well, but it would be across the heated pink skin of his rear end as Johnny relents a little.**

**"You were acting like a pretentious little child tonight, C.J.," Johnny would say, keeping C.J.'s head down with one hand as the other rubs almost tenderly across the flushed hot skin, "That's why you're being punished like one."**

**C.J.'s squirms as he becomes restless across Johnny's lap, cringing at the notion of Johnny being anything but gentle when the guitarist kneads his tender skin. And just as fast that last shred of belief is thrown out the window when John's hand leaves his ass only to come down harshly, marking C.J.'s irritated flesh with a deeper red.**

**It'd be enough to make C.J. whine, Johnny muses, because these wouldn't be playful little swats after all. These would be strict and piercing strikes that would warrant respect from the young Ramone. Each slap would be harder than the last and they would be repeated until Johnny felt like his hand was going to fall off. C.J. wouldn't be able to suppress the cries that follows after, sobbing as each impact makes an everlasting impression on him.**

**Who knows? Maybe C.J. would get off on being spanked? Johnny has a feeling that C.J. might jump back or press his backside against Johnny's hand after every other swat or so, clawing at Johnny's pant leg for leverage and yearning for more of that harsh contact. John can only hope that there would be tears in the young bassist's eyes with each tremor his hands leave behind in their wake.**

**Breaking C.J. in this way is not only appropriate but it makes Johnny's pulse quicken with the adrenaline of having someone at his mercy. It's not entirely for a sexual thrill, teaching C.J. a lesson is strictly a power trip for Johnny because it reinforces the dominance he knows he has over C.J. Not only in years but in maturity as well. And it's in this way, C.J. would learn to respect the image The Ramones were trying to make.**

Johnny's eyes snap open as the fantasy fades, losing interest in it as fast as it came. It wasn't all a waste, though, enough to make him twitch and make him restless, but not enough to get him aroused. The Ramone huffs out a frustrated sigh, knowing his plan to spank C.J. was not nearly as satisfying as he hoped it would be, but still, he had others to think of as well. Other plans that were more dominant and insidious, lurking in the dark corners of his mind.

He twists around in his sheets for a few seconds, trying to get comfortable again seeing as how Johnny's become a little bent out of shape. His hand creeps down the flat of his stomach, teasing the elastic brim of his underwear as he tries to concentrate on his next fantasy. Breaking Dee Dee would most likely come after C.J., depending the circumstances of course. Dee Dee would probably be the easiest to break considering he was an easy sort've of person.

**This one would have to take place quite sometime ago, possibly when The Ramones were first starting out in Queens. It was no secret where the genesis of 53rd and 3rd came from, seeing as how Dee Dee wrote it mostly autobiographical. Johnny had always wondered about it, as much as the next person he supposes, but in his mind the mystery wouldn't have to be left to the imagination.**

**Johnny would have the notion of going down to 53rd and 3rd one night when The Ramones weren't practicing or doing a gig just to satisfy his curiosity. Johnny wasn't naive to places like this but he wasn't a regular either. He'd never actually be so desperate as to actually pick up a prostitute, but seeing as how this was Johnny's fantasy he'd act accordingly.**

**He'd most likely find Dee Dee in one of the alleys spun out of his mind and hardly able to stand up on his own, but still trying to sell his body to buy more of his poison. Johnny would watch Dee Dee sway back and forth for a few moments as he pretended to be a tart, fussing with his hair or hooking his thumbs in his jeans to let them rid down and leave little to the imagination.**

**Johnny would approach after Dee Dee is shot down by a few would-be clients, making his move as he slides up next to his band mate. Dee Dee would recognize Johnny immediately even despite his drug addled brain, letting his eyes go wide at the familiar glare Johnny casually wore as a front. Johnny would place his hand flat against the grimy brick wall to prevent Dee Dee from taking off out of fear.**

**"J-John? Whaddaya doin' here?" Dee Dee would most certainly stammer out in a slur from alcohol or drugs or even both.**

**"Heard you were the best little cocksucker this side of Manhattan," Johnny would reply, letting his retort degrade Dee Dee further. He'd step closer, making sure to crowd the bassist and assert his looming presence. "Came down here to see for myself."**

**"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout," Dee Dee would gush, feeling embarrassed and aroused at the same time at what John might be implying.**

**"Oh, so I didn't just see you acting like a hussy in heat then?"**

**Johnny's closer now, so close that he'd be able to feel the heat coming off of Dee Dee's body. He can imagine the nervousness dancing behind Dee Dee's glassy eyes and the defeat as his shoulders slumped.**

**"So, what? You came here to give me a hard time?" Dee Dee inquires, causing a smirk to break out across Johnny's otherwise neutral face.**

**"In a sense," Johnny playfully quips, letting that sink in as Dee Dee swallows. "What do you say?"**

**"No way, man," would be the obvious reply.**

**"Ten bucks says you will."**

**"Maybe so, but I know you ain't got ten bucks."**

**"Wanna know what I do have?" Johnny would tease, eliciting curiosity inside Dee Dee. So much so that he wouldn't be able to resist asking.**

**"What's that?"**

**Of course Dee Dee would ask... Why wouldn't he? Johnny had his attention. Johnny wouldn't say anything, but rather step in front of Dee Dee to back him up against the brick wall of the almost-completely-dark alley. He'd waste no time in unzipping his fly obscenely slow, making access to his groin easy whilst not fully exposing himself. The look on Dee Dee's face could be so many things in this moment but Johnny imagines it be spellbound more than anything as the bassist is ensnared in a situation he can't get out of.**

**"Why don't you see for yourself?" Johnny would undoubtedly dare, bracketing Dee Dee with his arms.**

**The dare is more than tempting to the drug induced brain of Dee Dee and while there is still some apprehension on his part, the urge to drop to his knees on the filthy ground is overpowering. Dee Dee looks around to see if anyone is within earshot and when he suspects it's clear enough he slowly slides down the wall. He almost instantly goes for Johnny's groin, feeling the hard outline of the guitarist's cock with shaky hands before pulling away sharply as if he's changed his mind. John catches Dee Dee by the hair and yanks.**

**"I also have leverage," Johnny might threaten to keep the situation under his control. "And I'll tell Tommy and Joey about what a whore you are, selling your body for drugs."**

**Dee Dee wouldn't be able to think for himself in this moment and Johnny would be triumphant to see the bassist's resolve crumble as he gave in. Perhaps Dee Dee only resisted to present the appearance of playing hard to get? Johnny secretly liked the idea of that and why not? Dee Dee can be anything in this fantasy of Johnny's.**

**Johnny has a feeling Dee Dee could take him in one go and he does to the point where Johnny almost loses his balance. He braces his hands against the brick wall, imagining what the grit might feel like beneath his fingertips and chewed nails as Dee Dee's eager mouth encloses around him. Johnny lets one of his hands drop down to tangle in Dee Dee's long hair, pushing his head down further until he hears gagging.**

**Dee Dee moans wantonly around his mouthful, looking pitiful and beautiful at the same time as he shamelessly degrades himself in an alley. He bobs and works his mouth along the length of John's cock, with help of course, making obscene noises Johnny can't even begin to imagine as he twists the silken hair between his fingers.**

**He knows he'd have to help Dee Dee move his head since he was riddled with whatever drug he happened to be abusing tonight, but Johnny wasn't exactly complaining. Johnny got off on the incompetence of others and the added control made him throb anyway. Johnny wouldn't be gentle or tentative either. He'd thrust shallowly into Dee Dee's until it sounded like the other Ramone might vomit from the incessant assault on his gag reflex.**

**Funny... Johnny didn't believe Dee Dee would still have one of those.**

**Still, the sight of Dee Dee's mouth around his cock is too much to the point where--**

Johnny lets go of his cock, panting hard and beginning to sweat against his mattress as he brought himself to the brink. Johnny didn't want to come yet. He was saving it for a better fantasy and he'd be damned if he wasted all of this on a fantasy about Dee Dee, especially when it wasn't as satisfying as the one he was saving for last. No... More was yet to come, both figuratively and literally, before _that_ particular fantasy.

He still had Marky and Richie to think about, after all. He had more devious and humiliating plans that included both of them at the same time. While this fantasy didn't really include him sexually Johnny was still there in a physical sense. In fact, Johnny would serve as a moderator of sorts. A coach, if you will. So once Johnny got his pulse to slow down some, he pressed firmly against his pelvis as he faded into his next fantasy.

**Johnny has often thought that this fantasy would most likely begin after a night of drinking. While Johnny didn't really drink that much he knew certain Ramones would be. The main two being drummers Marky and Richie. Johnny would imagine this happening at a reunion of sorts and all the Ramones would be there, including the ones that weren't officially in the band anymore.**

**It would somehow end up in one of their rooms, but Johnny never really took the time to formulate the exact reason why, though. Maybe Johnny would trick them into thinking that the other had invited them over for a special kind of after party? Or maybe John would just say he had something urgent to talk to them about? Either way it didn't matter. It's not like this would ever happen and John only cared about the end result anyway.**

**"You want me to do what?" Richie would ask flabbergasted, swallowing reflexively at Johnny's request with wide saucer eyes.**

**"I want you to fuck Mark as hard as you can," John repeated slowly, casting a very serious glare from his chair in the corner.**

**Mark was on the verge of passing out because John assumed he might have drank too much, which wasn't uncommon since he's always had a problem with drinking. He would most likely be sprawled out across the bed because Johnny really liked the sight of Marky's body spread out carelessly and pliant as he mumbled incoherent words to himself.**

**Richie would be drunk too, not as sloshed as Marky of course, but John would imagine Richie to be more lucid. Richie sat at the edge of the bed, staring at Johnny with his mouth agape as he pulled another sizeable gulp from his bottle to wrap his head around the request. His eyes darted around the room, unsure if he should take Johnny seriously or not. John could be fucking with him, then again...**

**"Why the hell would I do that?" Richie asks with a barely there slur, gripping the neck of the bottle tighter as Johnny glares at him from under his bangs.**

**"Why not?" John would say, nodding over to Mark's limp body. "Not like he'll remember, or care for that matter. It could be fun."**

**"I don't know, man... That's kinda weird."**

**"I figured as much..." Johnny sighs somewhat disappointed.**

**"Figured what?" Richie gushes, suddenly keen on what Johnny has to say.**

**"I figured you weren't man enough. But that's not news is it?" Johnny brushes off nonchalantly, getting ready to stand up and leave.**

**"Are you trying to provoke me?" Richie inquires as he finally catches on to Johnny's rouse.**

**Johnny stands up and walks over to where Richie sits, towering above him as the drummer looks up at him meekly. Johnny grabs him by the front of his shirt, twisting the material and pulling Richie up slightly to instill fear. Marky mumbles something as if he's trying to voice his opinion, but it falls on deaf ears.**

**"I could force you," John points out darkly and this threat makes him throb as he pictures Richie's wide eyes lighting up with adrenaline. The guitarist lets go of Richie's shirt to push him away a little forcefully, causing the drummer to almost fall over. "So don't tempt me."**

**Richie trusts this to be true. He should know that Johnny wouldn't be afraid to go out of his depth in order to get his way, meaning he wouldn't bat an eye if he had to force Richie. If anything, John would most likely get off on that. Johnny stands at the edge of the bed with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for Richie to comply. Richie takes one more long drink from his bottle before placing it over on the nightstand.**

**The drummer sheds his jacket, looking erased as if he's still making up his mind even when it's obvious what he's going to do. He's going to listen to Johnny because he's the leader. Whether it matters if Richie's in the band or not doesn't seem to have much merit. There was something about doing whatever John asked of him. Richie didn't like the thought of crossing Johnny very much.**

**Richie looks over at Mark who seems to be more active but still undoubtedly smashed, seeing as his limbs won't comply when Richie tries to move him into a better position. Johnny imagines Richie would hesitate initially, resting his hands at Marky's belt and fly before actually psyching himself into going through with it. And Richie does. Of course he does, what'd you expect him to do? Johnny controls this fantasy just like the others so Richie must act accordingly.**

**Things seem to speed along when Richie finally strips the lower half of Mark with shaky hands, doing the same for himself as well soon after. Richie would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused, then again alcohol had that effect on him. You'd think the thought of fucking Marky while Johnny watches and bosses him around would make him nervous but in reality, or rather John's fantasy, Richie got turned on by that.**

**"Well?" Johnny says expectantly when Richie looks up at him for his next order. "What are you waiting for?"**

**"I was just--"**

**"What? Waiting to grow a pair because you're too much of a sissy?" Johnny mocks when Richie tries to make an excuse. "Or do you need someone to point you in the right direction?"**

**"No--"**

**"Then fuck him already. You're wasting my time."**

**The drummer felt humiliated, like a child be scolded for doing something wrong, and it used all his will power to swallow his pride and go through with it. Richie pushes into Marky jaggedly because he neglected to ease the way, but it seemed this is what John wanted anyway. Johnny wanted this to be as unpleasant as possible because that how screwed up he really is in these fantasies of his.**

**A wince bloomed across Marky's otherwise slack face and he let out a strangled little moan that left his moist lips with a slur. Richie wasn't sure if his eyes were open or not because Marky still had his shades on, but Richie was sure that if Mark could see him now he'd see nothing but shame. He's aware that maybe Marky couldn't feel much of anything but it was apparent that he was experiencing some kind of pain and that pain fueled Johnny.**

**Richie started to ease out of the other drummer and began to rock back in with little coordination, fumbling and slipping sometimes when his nerves got the better of him. He was too drunk and too anxious to concentrate and Richie could feel Johnny's condescending gaze burning a hole right through him. It didn't help either, Richie felt put on the spot with Johnny judging him.**

**"You gotta be kidding me, right?" Johnny would scoff from the sidelines, taking note of everything muscle Richie moves. "You call that fucking? Seriously, how do expect to get off if you can't even fuck him properly? This is actually really pathetic."**

**Johnny's heckling and commentary make Richie more self conscious and the way the leader paces around predatorily is enough to unsettle him. Richie tries again only to fail just as much as the first time. Richie secretly envied Mark right now. Not that Richie would rather be fucked in the ass but because Marky wouldn't have to be subjected to this embarrassment... Or at least he wouldn't have to remember it. But Richie would.**

**"Can you possibly keep your cock inside him for five seconds?" Johnny berates, snatching Richie by the hair and yanking his head back to force eye contact. "Or do I have to show you personally?"**

**Suffice it to say, Richie did do better after that. It was one thing to be forced to fuck Mark but to have Johnny-- His thrusts into Marky still wouldn't be smooth but it seemed good enough to finally please Johnny. Richie grabbed onto Marky's hips for better leverage, Johnny's orders, and really started to give it to him, feeling shameful all the while. Marky didn't make too much noise, appearing to be out of it once again, but his body moved and jerked at every thrust into his pliant body. It wouldn't take Richie much longer after that and Mark would wake up to find the faintest trace of the night before within his aching body.**

Johnny smirks to himself and lets out a satisfied hum of approval as the fantasy fades into his current reality. It was probably the least likely scenario to happen but it doesn't mean Johnny can enjoy the thought of forcing the two drummers to couple. While it had been enough to keep Johnny's impending orgasm at bay, he still had one more fantasy to complete him. The last, but definitely not least, plan to claim and absolutely destroy Joey Ramone.

The image of Joey danced behind his lids and it was much more colorful and vivid than any of the others. Johnny didn't care much for Dee Dee, C.J., Richie, or Marky. The only one that really mattered was Joey. Joey was special and he wanted to break him more than any of the others, which is why he saved the singer for last. The graceful and soft-spoken frontman was on his main agenda and he had very specific plans for Joey.

**Johnny would take Joey in his bed right this very minute if it was truly up to him. He would personally strip Joey slowly, making the singer's heart race each time an article of clothing hit the ground and knowing it was just another step closer to Johnny claiming him. Johnny can imagine all the shudders made possible by his deft fingers brushing across Joey's pale skin, thinking of how delicate and sensitive it must be to touch.**

**He'd save Joey's shades for last, hoping that the satisfaction of stripping him completely bare in every sense of the word would pay off, and Johnny believes it to. Sure, Joey might initially shy away and try to hide behind his unruly locks, but Johnny wouldn't allow it. He would take measures in order to ensure that Joey wouldn't be able to hide from him even if he could help it. A few ideas had danced around in his head on how he would constrict Joey from doing this, so Johnny figured that he'd do something practical.**

**It was his belt and while it may not be too awfully comfortable for Joey, it would have to do. So once Joey is still and bare before him Johnny takes his belt off, grabbing Joey by his slender and fragile wrists to wrap the studded leather around them tightly. It causes an insignificant noise to escape Joey's mouth when Johnny fastens it to restrict his bony limbs, trying to convey that it hurts but Johnny doesn't seem to care about this though.**

**"Johnny..." Joey starts to whine meekly, ducking his head down slightly as if he's still trying to hide from Johnny's prying eyes. "That hurts my wrists."**

**"But you won't keep your hands out of your face," Johnny growls seductively as he threads his fist in Joey's hair, grabbing it in bunches to make his point clear. "And what did I tell you about talking? How am I supposed to trust you if you can't keep your mouth shut, sweetheart?"**

**The endearment is bitter on Johnny's tongue, tasting like poison and sounding foreign because the Ramone knew such pet names didn't exist in his realm, but it's that kind of faux compassion that made moments like this thrilling. It presented the appearance of security even when a threat or mocking remark was thrown around carelessly by Johnny and Joey would eventually come to love this about John.**

**Joey watches Johnny bend down to snatch up his underwear, balling it up before shoving it in the singer's mouth. Joey's taken aback by this and perhaps he feels a little degraded, but it could've been a lot worse. Besides, it makses his cock twitch with interest as sure as it turns Johnny on as well if the piercing stare is anything to go by. Joey whimpers behind the makeshift gag, testing the strength of the belt around his wrists and knowing these feeble attempts are driving Johnny up the wall. After all, that was his intention.**

**"I'd be lying if I said this wasn't a good look for you," John says with a smirk, pushing Joey down on the bed and admiring his handiwork. "See what happens when you don't listen?"**

**Joey makes a series of muffled noises as if he's trying to respond and his adam's apple bobs accordingly. Johnny smirks once again, watching Joey's eyelashes flutter with betrayal and shameful lust as Johnny begins to disrobe. Johnny unceremoniously tosses his jacket aside so he can pull his shirt over his head, causing his hair to fall mussed around his shoulders. His jeans fall down to his ankles which are soon joined by his underwear, revealing the secrets of his body as well as his arousal.**

**Johnny likes to think that Joey's eyes would go wide and he'd be too transfixed by the silhouette of Johnny's naked body to look away. Joey swallows the saliva building up in his mouth when he gets a good long look at John, squirming slightly at the sight of his cock and knowing that it would soon be inside his narrow body.**

**"You did this to me," Johnny states, referring to how hard he is as he takes a step towards Joey. "It only seems fair that you make up for it."**

**Johnny pushes Joey down on his back, throwing his bound hands over his head and climbing over the singer to straddle his narrow waist. Johnny takes a moment to caress his chest with deceivingly soft fingertips. Joey's abdomen flinches at the touch, not because he's frightened but because it feels a lot nicer than he expected it to be.**

**"Don't worry, baby..." Again, the endearment is poison, "...I'll be gentle."**

**Even as these words are said, Johnny is pulling out the now damp underwear made to gag Joey in order to stick his fingers there instead. Joey is at a loss but his lips almost instantly close around the digits by instinct. This seems to please Johnny, seeing as how he huffs out a satisfied chuckle at Joey's eagerness.**

**"Better get my fingers nice and wet, because they're going to be somewhere else real soon," Johnny warns, prompting Joey to suck obediently and swirl his tongue around them as much as possible.**

**And just like that, Johnny retreated his hand from Joey's mouth only to replace it with Joey's underwear once again. Joey attempts to make more half-hearted pleas, knowing full well that they'll go unacknowledged but the struggle making him so hot in the process that it nearly crushes his remaining shred of pride. Johnny slides down the taller Ramone's body, getting between his legs and spreading his thighs.**

**Joey raises his head, trying to wait and see what Johnny will do down there even though it's plainly obvious as to what's going to happen. He can feel wet fingers press against the resistance of his body, the same fingers he had sucked on a few moments ago, before they push more forcefully into him. Joey would expect a lot of things from Johnny, but gentleness is not one of them. Which is why it makes Joey jump.**

**Johnny is being so deliberate and so slow that it grabs Joey by the neck and it throws him against the wall... Okay, well maybe those aren't the right words Johnny would use but it seemed appropriate at the time. Johnny starts with two fingers, seeing as how he can be a little impatient even when he's trying to be slow. He thrusts them gently into Joey, taking his time but trying to hurry up at the same time. Johnny imagines this would take Joey's breath away if he could hear it past the underwear stuffed in his mouth, that is.**

**Joey squirms for a bit, fighting his body to relax as he unconsciously pulls against the belt around his wrists that are still above his head. Johnny has the notion of watching him during this moment as he opens Joey up more in preparation for his cock. He throbs in acknowledgment as his brain nags at him to add a third finger already, so he does. The shock of it is enough to let sound travel through the cotton fabric of Joey's underwear and reach Johnny's ears.**

**The guitarist seems to be encouraged by this as he starts to thrust his fingers more consistently inside Joey, stretching him as gently and fast as he possibly can. He loves the way Joey's moans and whimpers get trapped in white cotton or how his lean body twists and contorts under his stimulation. Johnny's cock is practically leaking at the sight and feel of everything happening so vividly before him. Joey's hair sprawled over his pillow, his legs spread wide, his gag and hands tied to constrict him both physically and vocally. It's all too much. Johnny needs him now or he'll burst.**

**"Ready for my cock, baby?" Johnny mocks, still twisting and flexing his fingers to stretch Joey's tight ring of muscle.**

**Joey tries to comply with words but they fail him so he uses his eyes, blinking and fluttering his lashes to convey how much he needs this. It's all the consent Johnny needs even if the question was mostly rhetorical, Johnny would fuck him either way, but Johnny likes picturing Joey surrendering completely to him in this fantasy. The thought of Joey being helpless in his lust makes Johnny leak.**

**The fingers that had been working within Joey would retreat soon after that, leaving him with an odd empty feeling. Johnny would then flip Joey over and draw him up on his elbows and knees, positioning him like an animal as the form of ultimate surrender. Joey's ass would stick up in the air and Johnny would be sure to spread his legs far apart enough to expose his tiny little hole.**

**"You're such a gorgeous little thing, y'know that?" Johnny comments with a distant sneer, like it's meant to mock Joey but praise him at the same time.**

**With Johnny you never knew which was more believable.**

**Joey turns his head to one side, peering over his shoulder to watch Johnny, or at least try to. Johnny puts a hand on the small of Joey's back to steady himself and perhaps reassure Joey a little, as he grabs the base of his leaking cock to line it up with Joey's entrance. They both take a deep breath, bracing themselves for what's about to happen before it finally does and it feels fantastic.**

**Johnny's cock is enveloped in tight heat as he slowly sinks into Joey's lithe body, groaning as the breath is robbed from him. He never imagined anything could feel this great or satisfying but the fact that it was Joey who brought this out in him made it ten times better. Better than Dee Dee or C.J. or Mark and Richie. No fantasy could compete with this one and Johnny knows now that nothing would ever feel as gratifying as this moment.**

**When he finally settles fully into Joey, Johnny's hands automatically go to his hips for leverage, gyrating his pelvis in bursts of tiny thrusts to test Joey. This process is sped up when Joey openly pushes back against Johnny's groin, hoping to take as much of his cock as possible. Johnny grins triumphantly, snapping his hips every time they come into contact with Joey's.**

**The taller Ramone's bound arms would be out in front of him before Johnny was through and he'd fuck him so thoroughly that Joey would gradually move up the bed as it rocked from each impact. The beautiful moans and whimpers from Joey's mouth would be lost in cotton barriers, but they'd be piercing when Johnny fucked him so hard to the point where he came without even touching himself. The vision of this is so overpowering and Joey would be so beautiful that Johnny would just--**

He came hard as his fist moved like a blur along his cock, manipulating his pleasure so that his release pulsed all over his stomach. Johnny choked back the mangled moan that followed with his orgasm, deviating the noise from what it could have been. His hand slowed over his pulsating cock but it never stopped completely since Johnny was so intent on keeping the image of Joey surrendering to only him fresh in his mind.

His body spasmed with tiny little aftershocks until finally his heart slowed down enough for him to caught his breath. Johnny swallowed, noticing just how dry his lips and throat really were from the exertion of fantasizing about _destroying_ Joey's innocence. It was so perfect and now it was all over. Johnny had found his release in made up plots of revenge that would never happen and he felt empty all of a sudden. Johnny had no choice but to come back to reality. A reality where he couldn't just teach each and every one of them a lesson. That's not how it worked.

It's not something Johnny thinks about frequently, but when he does it changes him a little each time.


End file.
